User talk:Emmatigerlily
Please leave me an owl and I'll try to get back to you really soon :) And I know you've heard this many times, but please remember to sign using your signature, thanks! RE: Models Thank you so much, Emma! I super appreciate this you're so amazing! :)) LittleRedCrazyHood 01:52, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Something I heard... "Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the knowledge that something else is more important." That may not be quite word for word, but it made me think a lot of Carmen. I know you always wondered why she was a Gryffindor (clearly so she could meet Thomas) and when I stumbled across this quote... it made me think a lot of her. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 00:26, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Wanted Hey. I saw that in the Wanted Character list that a family member for Annika Lehti was wanted? >.< I'm sort of interested... Yeah, I read it and I'm interested. I'll own you when I'm on chat, which won't be for a while... I'm ooooooooooon! If you are, please owl me back >.< Thanks! To subdue the urge to plan... I wrote another fanfiction. So, erm.... here. Do enjoy. The course of true love never did run smooth 04:43, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Kielo Lehti Well, damn these time zones >.< I'm on at the moment. If you want, I can make the sorting and you can just tweak any detail you don't like, as it makes it easier for us both, I guess. Is that okay? Well, I did it. Just tweak the things you don't like. Don't worry! I'd be nervous too. So, I'm doing the page in a bit. I'll let you know once it's done. :D Oh. I sort of forgot something. >.< Kielo has yet to be sorted. XD Hey Emma! I really want to do an rp with Annika and Kielo soon. ^.^ If you feel like perusing... I got super bored this afternoon, and started looking for pictures that were suitable for the future Carmas household. I've uploaded several to my sandbox, if you also find yourself in a similar situation. ;) The course of true love never did run smooth 05:12, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Lack of Archiving Due to lack of know-how. ;) The course of true love never did run smooth 18:05, September 27, 2014 (UTC) RP? Hey chat meesed up for me. Idk why. I wanted to ask of you wnted to do that Memphis/Annika Rp we had talked about. Nep2n (talk) 16:49, September 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T POST. I could've sworn I did, ohmygosh. I even wrote out the post and everything. (GAHH. Maybe I forgot to click the publish button and closed the window? *facepalms at my dorkiness*) Posted. Super soryyyyyyy. LittleRedCrazyHood 20:49, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Invite! http://ask.fm/MelMione/answer/120248290935 Livia Anna Shireen Tyrell, Lady of Highgarden, Princess of Arenbell, Empress of Valyria 04:35, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Chat Nope, it's not working for me, either. I've started a chatzy: http://us20.chatzy.com/16609252959139. And I'll update the CC so others know, too. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 15:33, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Butting into previously closed RPs Hai, Em. :D Is it okay if Ivy butts into the Gryffindor_House_Carriage#Carmen_and_Thomas RP? She's trying to rope as many people as possible into a get-together at Hogsmeade. I figure there would come a point where Ivy would get so sick of everyone's stiffness that she'd try to rip off the band-aid, or air out the dirty laundry, choice of metaphor is yours :) What better way to do that then one big Eos rp? :3 01:21, October 29, 2014 (UTC) : I posted (sorry for forgetting to tell you first :/ ) Ivy will probably try to talk to Kimi once they're off the train to try and get things half-way to normal (and we all know what that means... Not saying what you mean but hinting at it heavily! Oh, Ivy.) I also really liked your new fanfic :) 20:52, October 29, 2014 (UTC) : Ally is also issuing a small challenge towards Laela - in her own convoluted little way - at the Carriage. 22:56, October 29, 2014 (UTC)